The present invention relates to systems and methods of making ferric chloride with reduced amounts of hydrochloric acid for water treatment.
Processes of making ferric chloride are known. Ferric chloride has been used in the various industries for many years. For instance, ferric chloride is a component used in water treatment processes. Although current processes of making ferric chloride are adequate, such processes can be improved. For example, many current systems and processes undesirably require chlorine to be reacted with an aqueous solution of ferrous chloride in a recycled aqueous solution of ferric chloride. A number of steps follow which include decompressing and vaporizing a reaction product, recycling the reaction product, and recovering the reaction product. Such process requires numerous process units to make ferric chloride which, in turn, requires costly transportation to a typically remote location.
Many processes of making ferric chloride produce a product having relatively large amounts of hydrochloric acid. Relatively large amounts of hydrochloric acid are undesirable in water treatment processes. Moreover, in many processes of making ferric chloride, numerous steps are required to reduce the amount of hydrochloric acid from the product. Additionally, in such processes, a relatively large number of process units are required to reduce the hydrochloric acid concentration. Furthermore, in turn, the equipment for these processes require a significant measure of space, more than typically available near water treatment plants, thus requiring costly means for transporting ferric chloride to subsequent water treatment plants via rail car or trailers.
Therefore, it is desirable to improve the process of making ferric chloride by reducing the amount of hydrochloric acid concentration from the product to be used in water treatment processes. Moreover, it is further desirable to reduce the number of steps and process units required in making ferric chloride. Furthermore, it is also desirable to reduce the amount of area required to make ferric chloride, thereby eliminating or reducing transportation costs.